Green Arrow
| alias = | age = Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13498". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-16. | species = Human | designation = 08 | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = Justice League | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Bow; trick arrows | first = 101 | voice = Alan TudykWeisman, Greg (2010-12-01). "Young Justice Pilot Movie Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-13. }} Green Arrow is a superhero from Star City and a member of the Justice League. He is the current mentor of Artemis, as well as the former mentor of Red Arrow (formerly Speedy). Green Arrow is currently in a relationship with Black Canary.Weisman, Greg (2011-08-17). "Question #13455". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-19. Personality Green Arrow is one of the more light hearted members of the Justice League, who doesn't always take himself as seriously as many of the other members. Always as quick with a quip and joke as he is with his bow, he seems to have a sense of fun when he's out in the field. This however can often put him at odds with his teammates, particularly members like Batman. As a mentor, Green Arrow does not quite behave the same way that Batman and Aquaman do with their sidekicks. Though there is a sense of formality between them, Green Arrow has been shown to treat his relationship with his sidekick more playfully. He seems to have seen his relationship with Speedy in particular that of a friend rather than mentor and sidekick. This behavior however has led him to allow Speedy a great deal more leeway in behavior and attitude than other members of the League would normally. Physical appearance Green Arrow has blonde hair, a blonde mustache and beard. Since his codename is Green Arrow, his clothes seem to mostly be green. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold "G". History Early life Weisman, Greg (2012-02-14). Question #14379. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-14. Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-29. Green Arrow was the second Justice League member to take on a protégé, after Batman. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-01. and considered him more of partner than a sidekick, and revealed to him that the Hall of Justice was only a front for tourists, when in fact the real headquarters of the Justice League was an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower. Present Icicle Jr. attacked a suspension bridge in Star City. Jumping into action, Green Arrow and Speedy made quick work of him with their trick arrows. Green Arrow took Speedy to the Hall of Justice, where they joined Batman, Robin, Flash, Kid Flash, Aquaman and Aqualad. The Leaguers planned to go to the Watchtower, but Speedy rebelled. He told them Green Arrow told him about the satellite. He left in anger. The League was called away to stop Wotan from using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Green Arrow and Black Canary encountered Amazo in rural Connecticut, and had to call in backup. It took eight Leaguers to stop and dismantle the robot. Batman sent the Team to escort the remains to secure locations. During the transport, Amazo was stolen and restored, but eventually taken down. In the fight, one arrow came out of nowhere, saving Kid Flash's life. Robin accused the League of babysitting them, but Green Arrow showed the arrow wasn't his. Batman and Green Arrow investigated the arrow, and it lead them to Artemis. Seeing the potential in the teen, they decided to add her to the Team. Because Artemis did not want her family history made public, Green Arrow came up with the cover of her being his niece and new protégé. Green Arrow's decision to take on a new protégé did not sit well with his old partner, who had gone solo and taken the name "Red Arrow" Weisman, Greg (2011-07-25). "Question #13403". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-01. Green Arrow attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Afterwards, he gave a mission to Artemis: going undercover in prison to learn information from Icicle Jr.. Artemis told Green Arrow all she could coax Icicle to say, but it wasn't much. She made it clear to Green Arrow that she never wanted to do undercover missions again. Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Black Canary fought a giant plant creature in Star City. The three heroes were unable to save a bus full of children, but luckily, Guy Gardner caught it in time. Green Arrow and Artemis fought side by side on a flying ice fortress, destroying the defensive cannons with their trick arrows. Zatanna brought the airship down. Powers and abilities Expert marksman: Green Arrow is a highly trained martial artist and marksman, able to use assorted projectile weaponry with amazing accuracy. His primary choice of weaponry is the bow. Equipment Green Arrow utilizes recurve bows and many types of trick arrows. Relationships Black Canary Black Canary is Green Arrow's girlfriend, and they often work together. Speedy/Red Arrow The two archers treated each other as partners, and Roy walked out on his mentor when he felt he wasn't treated accordingly by the League, and Green Arrow didn't side with him. He also did not like that Green Arrow took on Artemis so soon after his departure. The two began seeing eye to eye again later, and worked together again. Artemis Weisman, Greg (2011-10-26). "Question #13581". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-01. That, and the fact that they're both blond, led Green Arrow to come up with the cover story of them being niece and uncle. He has also made her his new protégé, but they haven't trained much together. Appearances Background in other media * This show marks Green Arrow's 7th animated appearance. Past appearances have included The Super Friends, Justice League Unlimited, The Batman, Justice League: The New Frontier, Batman: Brave and the Bold, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, and DC Showcase. Green Arrow has also appeared in the live-action Smallville TV show as a recurring guest in its 6th and 7th season, then promoted to the main cast from its 8th through to the 10th season. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Archers Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League